The Despair Factor
by WP
Summary: Guess who's back?? It's actually really obvious but read and see.
1. Default Chapter

AN: hey, i'm back :P Ok so as usual u should read my previous stories or this one will not  
make sense. trust me. anyway, let me know what u think.  
  
The Despair Factor  
  
  
Five demons gathered around a table looking expectantly at their 'top demon' Ben.  
  
"I'd like to thank you all for coming at such short notice but I knew I had to share this with  
you, my family, straight away. I am so happy, we will finally become heads of the  
underworld!" He said happily.  
  
"Bro, we are desperate to know what you are planning, please let us in on it." One of the  
demons asked.  
  
Ben grinned, "I'm sorry, I'm just so excited." He took a calming breath. "Who has come  
closed to wiping out the entire warren line? Cole Turner, former Source. If we were to comine  
our powers we could bring him back. With the rage inside of him, he will kill them all, leaving  
us to take over the thrown. To equally rule the underworld!"   
  
The room erupted in cheers.  
  
********  
  
The six demon's shimmered into the foyer of Halliwell manor. 2 walked upstairs, 2 went  
towards the kitchen and 2 went into the living room.   
  
Phoebe didn't even see it coming as Ben punch her square in the jaw. She fell to the hard  
sunroom floor ungracefully and unconscious Ben chuckled as he picked her up, how easy this  
would be.   
  
Prue was in her room when she heard a thud from downstairs. Frowning she thought she  
better check it out. Probably just Phoebe being her usual clumsy self though.   
  
As she opened the door, two very big guys came in. Before she could orb one grabbed her and  
the other took a swing at her head.   
  
As she fell to the floor she tried to fight the darkness but finally succumb to it.   
  
Downstairs they all gathered with 2 with two unconscious witches.  
  
"Well done guys. Matt, Tom, take these two back down and the rest of us will go to the club  
for the other two." He said cheerfully as everyone shimmered out.  
  
They took Piper and Paige by surprise and got them easily. They were already half way there.   
  
All that was left was the resurrection of Cole Turner. The weakness of each Halliwell. 


	2. Poopie is back!

A/N: ok, guys stop panicking about length. The first part is always my lil explaining bit,  
hence it being quite short. Thanks for all ur reviews tho. Keep reviewing ;)  
  
I'll say again, this is part of a series of fics. Go to my Bio to see the order. You need to  
read them first or this won't make sense.   
  
Soccerstar, i hope u like this part better, ur a loyal fan. I love u man!   
  
Oh, Trixie? Can u tell me if what u said in paigeriffic's review was a compliment or  
insult cause me and KT can't decide which. Thanks.  
  
  
Part 2  
  
Phoebe looked at Prue with utter despair, "how are we meant to get out of here?" She asked.  
  
Prue shrugged, "I don't know, Pheebs. We'll come up with something don't worry." Prue  
watched Phoebe lower her gaze. She had know idea how they could get out of this and  
certainly didn't believe they would but she couldn't let Phoebe see that.  
  
She decided to try and wake Piper and Paige again. "Piper? Paige?" She said loudly. She  
wished she wasn't bound to the chair. It'd make waking them so much easier.  
  
Piper began to stir.  
  
"Piper? Open your eyes, honey." She encouraged.  
  
Piper slowly pulled herself from the darkness,  
  
"Prue?" She asked weakly.  
  
"Yeah honey, you ok?" She asked.  
  
"Apart from the unbearable thumping in my head, I'm perfect." She said sarcastically. "What  
happened? Where the hell are we?" She asked as she saw the cave they were in.  
  
"The underworld I think." Prue answered.  
  
Piper looked around seeing Paige still unconscious beside her, "Paige!" She said in shock.  
  
"She's ok Piper, It looks like you took a bigger hit." Prue said looking at the nasty gash on  
Piper's forehead.   
  
"It's fine. Phoebe? You ok?" She asked noticing how quiet her little sister was being.  
  
"Yeah, I was just thinking of someway to get us out of here."  
  
"Prue, have you tried orbing yet?" Piper asked.  
  
"Yeah, it doesn't work. There's a block on our powers here, I think."  
  
Piper sighed then looked at Paige. She looked strangely peaceful. Unfortunately they were in  
to much danger to leave her be.   
  
"Paige! Paige, wake up!" Piper said sternly.   
  
It worked as Paige opened her eyes.   
  
"Ugh, what happened?"   
  
"Some demon's kidnapped us." Piper said sarcastically again.  
  
Paige looked past Piper to see Prue then Phoebe.   
  
"Are you all ok?" She asked concerned.  
  
She received three nods.  
  
Prue, Piper and Phoebe then began to compare what happened in some way of figuring out  
who had brought them to the underworld.  
  
"Paige what do you think?" Piper asked her.  
  
Paige didn't even hear Piper as her chest tightened.  
  
Piper frowned, "Paige? What is it? What's wrong?"  
  
Paige began struggling against the bounds that held her arms behind her back. "We have to get  
out of here!" She said obviously panicking.  
  
"Paige, calm down, you're going to hurt yourself. Tell us what's wrong." Prue said calmly.  
  
Paige stopped thrashing about but her breathing didn't slow down.   
  
"This is... This is where it happened." She said cryptically.  
  
"Honey, just explain. What happened here?" Piper asked.  
  
Paige couldn't form the words.  
  
Phoebe let out a gasp and Prue and Piper looked to her. "What?" they said in unison.  
  
"Look over there? Look at this cave, we've been here before Piper."   
  
Piper and Prue looked towards a wall opposite them, on the ground under it a maroon stain  
covered a large area.   
  
It took a few seconds for Piper to catch on, tears lining her eyes when she did, "oh god. Who  
would bring us here?"   
  
Prue looked between all her sisters, "will someone please let me in on the big secret?" She  
pleaded.  
  
"This is where.... Cole tortured me." Paige sai still with disbelief in her voice.  
  
"Oh no, that isn't.... is it?" Prue said in shock. She felt ill just to know the extend of damage  
done. She never saw what happened in the underworld.  
  
"You sick bastards! Come in here and face us!" Phoebe screamed towards the 'door'  
  
None of her sisters said anything to stop her, each wanted to know what was going on.  
  
A tall, well-built man walked in and stood in front of the sisters.  
  
"Hello ladies, it's good to find you're awake. We were growing quite impatient." He said  
charmingly.  
  
"Why did you bring us here?" Prue asked with venom in her voice.  
  
"Well, that is the great part. My friends and I have finally come up with the perfect plan to kill  
you and claim the throne as our own." He explained.  
  
"Source as in one, not plural." Paige said under her breath.  
  
Ben sniggered, "oh, how you will pay."  
  
This earned 4 worried but disgusted looks.  
  
"Brothers! Come through and share the fun." He shouted cheerfully.  
  
His 5 colleagues gathered. Each sharing grins and pats on the back.   
  
"I was just about to fill the witches in on our plan. Would somone else like to take the  
honours?" He asked.  
  
Ted stepped forward, "I'd love to, bro." He then looked at the witches one by one. "We are  
going to bring back your most dangerous enemy, the one person who has a hold over all of  
you. We are going sit back and watch you die. Then we will rule all!" He said cheering.  
  
"We are bringing back Cole Turner." Tom finished. 


	3. Rot in hell

A/N Ok wee plagued KT, your reviewwas extremily funny this time. Had me laughing hard. soccerstar! gla u think its getting better. Trixie, r u lillian jones? oh and can u be nice and put stuff u say about me under my stories. At least do that so i can revel in ur hate.  
  
Part 3  
  
The 6 demons stood in a circle around an inverse pentagram, chanting in Latin. Prue struggled  
to translate it, it's been that long since she'd used it.   
  
"What are they saying?" Piper asked  
  
"Something like, 'let the evil rise from below.'" Prue answered.  
  
Piper sighed, they weren't getting out of this. To bring back Cole was the worst possible  
thing, Paige was terrified, scared emotionally and physically from last time.   
  
Phoebe still hurt over him too, she still felt some guilt over it all.   
  
Prue would get to her over protective stage, she'd try anything to protect them which may  
more bad than good and Piper herself was scared.   
  
Scared of what her sisters will go through, of what she will. The last thing she wanted was  
Paige in the same state as last time, they'd almost lost her.   
  
Looking over to Paige she wished she could take her sister in a hug and keep her safe. She  
looked so... emotionless yet her eyes held it all. All the pain and fear she was feeling. She  
wanted to tell her it would all be ok, but how could she lie? They all knew it wouldn't be ok.  
  
Paige watched Piper thinking, she knew she was trying to think of some comforting words,  
and probably couldn't find anyway.   
  
"I know, Pipe" She said trying to swallow the lump in her throat.  
  
"I love you, ok?" She said equally as emotionally.  
  
Paige nodded.   
  
Nothing else could be said before a painfully bright light filled the room, followed by dark fog.   
  
As their vision slowly cleared they all saw Cole... In the flesh right in front of them.  
  
Cole looked around in confusion, he was dead, Yet he was in the same place he started.   
  
The things that confused him were the 6 demons around him and... well well well, 4 Halliwell  
witches, helpless in front of him. Had he somehow gone to heaven? Did he care? Of course  
not, he grinned.   
  
"Gentlemen." He said politely.  
  
Ben stepped forward offering out his hand, "Hello, Mr Turner. I trust your resurrection wasn't  
much of an inconvenience. We're so happy to have you here. We give you the present of 4  
helpless witches."  
  
Cole shook his hand, "Thank you. It's good to know I still have some following."  
  
"Oh you certainly do here, Sir." Ted said.   
  
Cole shook hands with them all, then stepped in front of the girls, "It's a shame to see I didn't  
manage to kill you the first time, Paige. And Prue... ah my favourite Sister-in-law! I'm so  
happy you're here to share this. Phoebe... What more can I say."   
  
"You bastard, you let us go right now and we might not make your vanquishing so painful!"  
Prue shouted.  
  
"I think you'll find the only bastard here and the only one feeling pain here is Paige." Cole said  
as he walked to Paige and slapped her.  
  
Piper began struggling against the restraints, "you creep! Leave her alone!"  
  
Cole grabbed Piper by the throat, "why do you sudden care? You know she was only  
replacing Prue, so why isn't she out of your life? I know you hate her, you always did, Pippy."  
  
"Shut up, Cole. You know nothing, you wouldn't know love if it bit you." Piper retorted.  
  
"I don't know love?! I LOVE Phoebe, I thought you would know that by now!" He shouted.   
  
"You don't love her! You obsess over her! You lust maybe, But you don't love! You don't  
have the heart or the soul to love!"  
  
Cole let out an anguish grunt as he roughly let go of Piper. "Now you will all pay."  
  
"Cole?" Phoebe said.  
  
"Yes?" he said with hope in his eyes.  
  
"Your going to rot in hell for good if you hurt ANY of my sisters further." She promised.  
  
Cole just smirked and turned away. 


	4. Scars

A/N: Sorry for uploading the same thing. And sorry o the long wait. Busy and stuff. Give KT some sympathy, she couldn't go see oldfinger cause she's got the plague. awww!!  
  
Part 4  
  
Paige was grabbed roughly by Cole. He had a couple of the demons untie her wrists and keep her reasonably still as he chained her to the wall - just like before.  
  
Paige still struggled until she felt the metal slashing into her wrists. She'd felt it before. She'd felt it until she thought her hands would just snap off.   
  
Hanging there loosely as memories or nightmares entered her head, Cole smiled. He could finally finish this the way it was meant to turn out.   
  
"What comes first, Paige?" Cole asked getting right up in her face.  
  
Paige ignored him and kept her eyes on the blood-stained floor.   
  
"I think we'll mix things up a little, Paige, what do you say?"   
  
Still no response, or acknowledge meant.  
  
Cole laughed and shook his head. A nasty looking athame appeared in his hand. Kneeing down he proceeded to remove one of Paige's shoes. All the while Prue, Piper and Phoebe, shouted, begged and pleaded for him to stop.  
  
As he was about open up the most tender flesh, he noticed something, a scar.   
  
A huge, sadistic grin appeared on his scruffy face.   
  
"Someone went through the natural healing process, didn't they?" He said more to himself.  
  
Standing up he pulled her shirt up to reveal yet another scare across most of her upper abdomen.   
  
Paige was whimpering now. The thought that he was going to touch her, made her feel ill.   
  
Prue was in shock. She'd never seen, never been told that Paige was physically scared from her experience with Cole.   
  
"Demon-boy! Hey! You know you want to hurt me more than her. Here's your chance. I always hated you, I always knew you were evil. I kept her from being with you as you wanted. So show me how pissed it made you!" Prue tried persuade him.  
  
Cole traced the knife from Paige's stomach to her throat. "I don't think so Prue. But have a little something on me." He said as he tossed an electro-ball towards Prue.   
  
Everything seemed to go in slow motion as it hit. The electricity surge through her, tensed every muscle in her body. Wearing off slowly, it left a lightheaded, weakness as each muscle took its time to get back to normal.  
  
Piper and Phoebe watched on in horror, unable to do much else.   
  
"Prue, I have this all worked out. You forget that I married the youngest. I know how it works. Seeing her in Pain..." He pointed to Paige with the knife. "Will hurt you so much more than physical pain." Cole said happily.   
  
Prue resumed to spue out various insults until Paige's scream silenced everyone.  
  
Cole had re opened the old scars on the sole of her feet.  
  
Paige screamed wishing away the pain. They weren't won when they said it a one of the most painful places to cut. As the wounds led the pain increased. She cried in fear. He was going to torture her again but this time... this time she wouldn't make it out alive and her sisters would be made to watch.   
  
That probably hurt her the most. The pain her sisters would go though.  
  
Piper couldn't stop the tears that flowed down her face. She thought her heart was going to tear in half. Paige's screams, her pain, her fear, was connected to Piper. She couldn't bare watching as he baby sister was hurt. She hated that she couldn't hold Paige and make it all go away.  
  
Prue couldn't tear her eyes from Paige's fragile form. She didn't feel like she could watch either. She just wanted to get out of the chair and brutally murder Cole once and for all. He'd caused her family so much pain. She should have killed him years ago.  
  
Phoebe however, had her eyes shut tightly, trying to find someway to block out Paige's cries. She was still knew to the overwhelming feeling to protect Paige. It was different than it was with Prue and Piper. And she was at fault for this whole situation. It was her deranged Ex.   
  
Paige was paler than her normal white while colour.   
  
Cole was still revelling in his satanic delight.  
  
Paige let her head sway to the side. She caught Piper's eye and lost herself in the stare, it was the only thing to give her hope.  
  
Piper tried to give Paige a reassuring look but all she got was a highly emotional expression.   
  
Paige's face began to crumble with Piper's. The feeling of despair firmly setting in. Her big sister's upset face was enough to make her feel like she was dying inside.   
  
Cole grabbed Paige by the hair and tugged he head up.   
  
He grinned as she whimpered, "awww, why so sad, Paige? This has to be the best day of my life... apart from last time I done this!" He said as he Punched Paige hard. 


	5. ok? haha

A/N: Sorry its been so long. My comp got a virus. It also wiped everything from my comp so i couldn't open the original... large part 5 and this part its short cause i can't remember what i wrote. sorry. but got some fun. Anyone ho can spot the new found glory connection gets a prize. have fun.  
  
Part 5  
  
Cole had left the chamber to chat with his new found collegues.   
  
Yet none of the Halliwell's spoke up, each one was too busy trying to come up with some escape plan, or dealing with their own guilt.   
  
Paige hung limply from the chains pining her to the wall.   
  
Cole had gave her a brutal beating.   
  
Piper swore she could still hear, still feel every broken rib and damp thud. Swallowing the ever presant bile   
  
Piper let a tear slip down her face.   
  
She hated her negative her negative attitude but how could she thinnk positivly when her baby sister was beaten to a pulp and they had litrally no way of escaping?  
  
*********  
  
'Oh god, please get them out of this.'  
  
'Ok, I know I didn't think that.' Piper thought to herself.   
  
then it came again. This time it was clearer, fear was all too apparent.   
  
'Paige?' Piper thought frantically.   
  
'You can hear me?' Paige responded in shock.  
  
'Yes, but how?'  
  
'I don't know... I don't care'  
  
Piper caught the sadness in Paige's voice.  
  
'Hang on, you're unconcious.'  
  
'I'm not... I am... I just can't wake up my body. I'm too tired, it hurts so much.'  
  
'Honey, we're going to get you out of here and get you healed real soon...'  
  
Paige cut Piper off, 'Piper.. he won't stop. Not till I'm dead. That's all he wants, then you and Prue and Phoebe can get home safe.'  
  
'No! Don't even say that. We're getting out of here together.'  
  
'I wish we could. Remember that speech I made when the darklighter poisned me?'  
  
'How could I foget it?'  
  
'Well, I want you to remember it and do as I aske. But tell Prue I love her, and I'm glad to have spent time with her.'  
  
Piper attracted everyone's attention when she let out a pain filled sob.   
  
'Squirt, just hold on, ok?'  
  
'I love you, Pipe." Paige let go and let the exhastion overcome her.  
  
'Paige?'  
  
Silence.  
  
"Paige!?!" Piper shouted aloud by accident.  
  
"Piper? It's ok, she'll be ok." Prue said reassuringly.  
  
Piper felt the blue stare suround her, "It's not ok." 


	6. I want to break free!

A/N: Kt ur losing it. Not any LM's lately. find some u dumb scotlum! hope this chapter is long enough for yall. (haha)   
still no spellcheck sorry. Paige fan: all will b explained. Falcon: It'll probably last as long as I keep writing.   
I hav no plans to stop it. :)  
  
  
Part 6  
  
  
Prue gave Cole an absolute death stare.   
  
They all knew she was willing the athame Cole held, to slice his throat.   
  
Cole had just uncerimoniously taken Paige and chained her facing the wall.  
  
She couldn't fight him, she could barely hold her head up.  
  
Cole stood back and licked his lips.  
  
"Everyone scream if they're having fun." He joked.  
  
"Why don't you stay dead?" Piper asked spitefully.  
  
"Why don't you?" He retorted.  
  
"I know things, Piper. I know you're weak and a failure..."  
  
"Stop It" Piper said through gritted teeth.  
  
"You can't even kill yourself properly, god knows you've tried enough."  
  
"Shut up! I didn't have a choice!" She screamed.   
  
"How many times now, Piper? 3? 4?"  
  
"No! They were gone. Paige done it! It wasthe samedemon! It wasn't me!" She said through her sobs.  
  
"Oh, but it was Piper. That demon barely had time to toy with your emotions, you were 3/4 of the way there." He taunted her.  
  
"They, They made me! I had to! They always left me." Piper cried hysterically.  
  
Cole walked behind Piper and cut through the ropes that bound her to the chair.  
  
"No! Leave her alone! Piper! Don't listen. You know better than to elieve anything he says!" Prue said finally finding her   
voice.   
  
Piper wastoo far gone to hear PRue's words. Her mind was already set and the fear of Cole overcame her.  
  
He then grabbed her hands and stood infront of her,  
  
Taking the knife he pointted it to her bruised wrists.   
  
"Maybe this time you can do it right, withmy help ofcouse." He said in aquiet, chilling voice.  
  
"I'll just start you off."  
  
He then pressd the tip of the knife into Piper's tender flesh.  
  
She screamed out and roughly pulled away. Backing into the corner she slid down to the floor and rought her knee's to her   
chest.  
  
Cole grunted. "Psycho bitch. How did she stay sane this long?"  
  
"You shut up! You're the only psycho around here. I'll kill you and i promise it'll feel worse than any death you've   
experienced before." Prue exclaimed.  
  
Cole backhanded Prue. "You won't hav he chance to kill me."  
  
"Stop this Cole. If their wasevery any soul in you, stop this and let my sisters go." Phoebe begged.  
  
"I've had it with you too, Phoebe. All you ever did was bitch and moan no matter how hard I tried. This time I kill the   
charmed ones and I go to where I should be."  
  
"Screw you!" Phoebe shouted.  
  
"Been there done that." He said slyly.  
  
Prue gave Phoebe the 'be quiet' look and Phoebe took the advice. She bit her tongue knowing she'd only get them in more   
trouble.  
  
Cole turned his back on them and approached Paige who hung limply, silently weeping.  
  
Again taking the athame in his hand he lifted up Paige's shirt.  
  
"Now Paige, this is for your own good. To remind you what you always have ben and always will be." Cole explained.  
  
Paige felt herself Panic as all she could see was the cave wall infront of her and Piper, rocking to the side of her.  
  
Then she felt the buring pain in her back.   
  
Prue and Phobe watched on as Cole slowly carved 'B-A-S-T-A-R-D" diagonally acroos her back.  
  
Paige let out bloodcurdling screams as the dark red substanced touchd every piece of clothing that wasn't already blood   
soaked.  
  
***********  
  
Piper couldn't block out the agonising sceam from her baby sister, she tried but it was impossible.   
  
Peering over her knee's She saw Paige struggling against the chains as Cole stepped back admiring his work.  
  
Paige made brief eye contact with her.   
  
The pain she could see broke her heart all over again.  
  
She was sick of people hurting her family, of hurting her.   
  
She was stronger than cowering in the corner, she was a charmed one for christ's sake!   
  
Since when did they let demon's stop them so easily? especially pratt's like Cole.  
  
How dare he come back and hurt them all again! Especially Paige.   
  
She was just starting to get over everything and now this, it was wrong.   
  
None of them deserved this. None of them.  
  
Piper took a deep breath to try and steady herself.   
  
Focussing on her hate for Cole, which was even easier as he began to slash Paige futher.   
  
Getting up she threw out her hands, feeling more hate in that one moment than she thought possible.   
  
She felt her power surge through her, coming from her soul.   
  
It was so strong.   
  
Channeling it to Cole she releasd it before he could even react.  
  
She watched in sheer pleasure as he convulsed and finally exploded.   
  
His echoing screams made her blood run cold.  
  
From that moment everything was in slow motion.  
  
The chains holding Paige up disappeared, resulting in PAige falling towards the concreate floor.   
  
Piper ran forward and caught herjust before she hit the floor. Lowering her gently she didn't have time to get upset.  
  
Getting up she saw demon's running in the ooheading fo her still ound sisters.   
  
Thowing out her hands she blew up every demon in the room and took adreniline from each kill. 


	7. no use for a title

A/N: Kt i love u! haha. jp. but aww u made me awwww. with ur review. it was very sweet and showed that all to good serious KT. thanks everyone else for ur reviews.  
  
  
Part 7  
  
  
Piper took a moment to stare at the empty spacewhere the demon's had been before Prue and Phoebe's frantic calls got through to her and she ran to them, untieing the ropes that held their arm's behind their backs.   
  
Piper ran to Paige's side leaving her sistes to untie their own legs.   
  
She was too frightened to touch Paige incase she hurt her further. All there was were cuts, blood and bruises.   
  
Prue and Phoebe quickly ran to Paige and Piper. Prue didn't even think as she orbed them to the manor.  
  
"Heal her." Phoebe choked out.  
  
Prue held her trembling hands over Paige and willed her power to work.   
  
After a long 30 seconds Piper looked up at Prue. She gave her a look of panic and disbelief.  
  
Prue began trying to force her healing power to work but still to no avail.  
  
Phoebe could see Prue was almost at panic stage so she grabed her by the hands and pulled her away from Paige and Piper who was glued to her side.  
  
Prue still kept her eyes on Paige. Her mind was reeling with thouhts like she was going to fail her baby sister and she'd die. They wouldn't have anymore time wih each other.  
  
"Prue? look at me."   
  
Prue didn't flinch.  
  
Phoebe took Prue's face in her hands, "Prue, I know your scared, I know your hurting over what happened but you're letting you emotions screw up your powers, and you can't. I finally understand what you're feeling, honey. I also know that your worried about failing your new baby sister. But you can heal her, you can make this right, you just have to get a grip. I need you to suck it up or just stop feeling. cut yourself off for a minute cause thats all it will take. ok?"   
  
Prue nodded and took in what Phoebe had said.   
  
She could save her baby sister or she let her emotions get in the way.  
  
Meanwhile, Piper sat looking at her broken sister.   
  
This wasn't how it was supposed to be.   
  
They weremeant to be happy, healthy, carefree. T  
  
They were still young, they should b enjjoying their lifes not livng in fear of the ultimate evils and ex husbands.   
  
Piper was scaredout her thoughts as a horifing sound came from her baby sister.  
  
She was jerking slightly asthe gurgling noise got worse.   
  
Piper's eyes lined with tears as she realised Paige was drowning in her own blood.  
  
How could she sit back and watch her die in the most awful way?  
  
Prue's power wasn't working, they had no chance.   
  
She had an obligation to keep Paige from painso this was the only way to do it.  
  
she reached out her shaking hands and gently clamped one over her mouth and the other over her nose.  
  
Paige struggled undehands weakly for a fewseconds before her body relaxed.  
  
Just then Piper felt a rough shove that sent her acoss the hallway floor, knocking the windout of her.  
  
Looking up she saw Phoebe with a seriously pissed off look in her eyes.   
  
"Prue quick, she's not breathing." Phoebe said as she looked away in disgrace from her older sister.  
  
PRue tried to clear her mind and cut herself off, placing her hands above Paige she tapped into her soul, letting her power flow into her baby sister.  
  
After what could have been 5 minutes of no one moving, Paige drew in a deep breath as she regained concsiousness.  
  
Prue and Phoebe immediately enveloped her in a huge hug filled with tears andwords of relief.   
  
Whereas Piper made a quick and silent exit through the back door, getting in the jeep she drove to the only place she had left P4. 


	8. did that just happen?

A/N: thanks for the reviews. keep em coming. and i know u all kinda thought what the hell is she making Piper do that for? but i'll go into that. i was just trying something new out. oh and the person who wrote a practical essay on y it was wrong that i brought back Cole. It was irony. I hate them, Kern keeps bringing him back so i start a series in which i kill him ut rite now he is pissing me off so i write him back in to kill him again. plus it looked fun.  
  
  
Part 8  
  
Piper unlocked the door to P4, locking it behind her.   
  
Her mind was completely numb. If she let it think she probably wouldn't have made it to the club.  
  
Grabbing a bottle of Jack Daniels and a glass she went to the alcove.  
  
Their alcove.   
  
The thought of her sisters began to release her thoughts.  
  
She quickly poured some brown liquid in her glass but before she could drink it she looked down to see her blood stained clothes.   
  
They were stained with her baby sister's blood.   
  
Bringing her knee's to her chest she sobbed for what she had done and seen.  
  
*******  
  
Paige managed to pull out of her sisters embrace when she realised something was wrong, someone was missing: Piper.  
  
"Where's Piper?" She asked frantically as she remembered what Cole had been doing to her.  
  
Prue looked at Phoebe unsure of what to say but all Phoebe gave was a 'I don't care.' look.  
  
Paige picked up on the facial expressions, "guys, where is she? she's ok right?"  
  
Pru knew thy had to tell her sooner or later, they couldn't keep something like this from her.  
  
"um.. I don't know where she is. Paige... " She took Paige's hand in her own. "Piper... she um..."  
  
"Prue, spit it out" Paige said anxiously.  
  
"She tried to kill you." Phoebe said simply.  
  
Paige's eyes opened wide in shock, "what?!"  
  
"Phoebe, we don't know that." Prue said defending Piper.  
  
"What the hell was she doing then Prue??" Phoebe said in anger.  
  
"I don't know! Maybe she's possessed!" Prue said back.  
  
"Will someone tell me what's going on!" Paige shouted.  
  
Prue took a calming breath, "Piper somehow broke the magic that prevented us from using our powers and blew up Cole, then the rest of the demons. We orbed up here then I tried to heal you but it wasn't working. I was letting my emotions screw up my powers. Phoebe took me aside for a pep talk and when we turned around Piper was... she was cutting off your oxygen." she explained.  
  
Paige looked hurt. Her big sister had really tried to kill her? Piper wouldn't do something like that. ever. unless... ofcourse!   
  
"Honey, are you ok?" Phoebe asked gently.  
  
"Euthunasia" Paige said.  
  
"What?"   
  
"She's not possessed, she's not evil, she was trying to help me."  
  
"Help kill you??" PHoebe exclaimed. She just couldn't understand Piper's actions.  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"I think your right." Prue said sadly.  
  
Phoebe sighed and let her head fall into her hands. this was all just so screwed up.  
  
"We need to find her, she can't be alone... not after what he done to her." Paige said.  
  
Phoebe didn't look up and PRue didn't look to enthusiastic.  
  
"I think you should go. I we all go we'll say something we'll regret." Prue told her.  
  
Paige sighed and nodded.   
  
"I know she maybe shouldn't have done what she did but it was all for good on some level. Just e civil when we get back, please. You know Piper, she'llbe beating herself up about it." Paige said.  
  
Prue nodded, "I know. Just go talk to her. We'll see you when you get back."   
  
Paige hugged her sisters before getting up to leave.  
  
"We love you." Phoebe added.  
  
"Love you guys too." With that Paige orbed out leaving Prue and Phoebe with thei own thoughts and worries over the fact they still hadn't delt with what Cole had put them through. 


	9. clean up

A/N:Oh Kay-de-tee-dee-eighty-three how I lubb u and ur lesbium reviews. HAH. Snowballing. And Ginger Snapps. lol, oh the memories. What was it 37 guys and she only snowballed one? the was good. but seriously u corupt my fics beyond belief. keep up the good work ;)  
  
Part 9  
  
Paige orbed into the dance floor of P4.  
  
As her hearing faded back to her she heard muffled cries.  
  
Following sound to the alcove she pulled back the curtain to reveal Piper, knee's to her chest, sobbing her heart out.  
  
The site made her soul sink.  
  
"Oh Piper." She said as she sat down next to Piper and put an arm around her.  
  
Piper immediately shrugged Paige off and moved to the other end of the sofa.  
  
"Stay away from me." She said emotionally.  
  
Paige quickly put her hurt to the side.  
  
She looked Piper over.   
  
Her sister had a black eye, split lip, gash on her head, bloodied clothes and bruised and bleeding wrists.   
  
The site was heart breaking.  
  
Her insticts took over as she reached out her hand to heal Piper only to have her back away again.  
  
She sighed and noticed the bottle.  
  
"Piper? look at me." She demanded.  
  
Piper still didn't look towards Paige.  
  
"I havn't drank anything." She said quietly knowing what Paige was thinking.  
  
"Well, I think you should." Paige said as she passed Piper the glass. "It might calm your nerves."   
  
Piper made no attempt to ake the glass until she realised she needed it. Taking it in her trembling hands she slowly drink it.  
  
Paige took in Piper's broken appearence again.   
  
"Let me heal you." Paige said seriously.  
  
Piper shook her head as she looked down to her oozing wrist.  
  
"Why not?" Paige coaxed.  
  
"I don't deserve to be healed." Piper told her.  
  
Paige's eyes began to blur with tears. "Piper, don't do this. You deseve to be healed, you deserve to go home and live life with the family who love you."  
  
Piper's eyes matched Paige's. Looking at her baby sister she was so confused, why was she there trying to help her?   
  
"I don't deserve anything. What I done... I should be lynched for it and you should be the one supporting that."  
  
"No! That's bull and you know it! Piper, I don't know what was running through your mind or what made you do it but I know that in your heart you were trying to help me. I love you for that. It shows me that you don't want me to suffer." Paige explained, hoping Piper was finally coming round.  
  
"I tried to.. to.. I shouldn't have! What right did I have to make that decision!" Piper exclaimed, finally opening up slightly.  
  
"Every right! You're my big sister, you were there! You watched it all! I don't know what state I was in but I sure as hell know it couldn't have been nice!"   
  
Piper blinked and tearsan down her face. "I didn't want you to be in anymore pain. Prue wasn't healing you. I thought she couldn't. And you... you were drowning."   
  
Paige was about to ask how she could be drowning and realised Piper didn't mean she was drowning in water.   
  
"I couldn't watch that either." Paige admitted.  
  
"What if Prue had been a second later? You wouldn't be here. I would have killed you. Then they would kill me. I was trying to do the right thing. I knew you were suffering. I only wanted to stop it." Piper cried.  
  
Paige had been slowly edging towards Piper and now she was within range. Reaching out she engulfed her big sister in her arms. Gently stroking her hair she shushed her. It was breaking her heart to hear Piper's pained cries.  
  
After Piperhad a long hard cry Paige broke their hold and moved Piper's hair from her face, she was looking pretty pale.   
  
"You ok?"  
  
Piper shook her head, "I'm going to be sick." She said before doubling over and releasing the contents of her stomach.   
  
Paige rubbed Piper's back until she seemed to stop heaving. She eased her back intothe sofa.   
  
Her fear rose as she saw her sister was prettyout of it. It was then she noticed Piper's wrist was still bleeding. The cut had to be deeper than it looked.  
  
Reaching out her hands she summoned her power to heal her battered sister.   
  
After a minute Piper opened her eyes. Looking at Paige timidly she gave a half smile, "thank you."  
  
Paige hugged her big sister again.  
  
"Let's say we get this cleaned up." She said refering to the vomit on the floor.  
  
Piper nodded unenthusiastically. 


	10. failure

A/N: Thanks guys. Another Story all done! I'll probably start the new one tomoro haha. Soccerstar - Post more tonite! Kt- you Harry lubber. All the versions I've dl hav not been it :'( lol. shame. Anyway, Ithink u should find some LM's in here. have fun. Thanks everyone.  
  
  
Part 10  
  
  
Paige and Piper orbed into the manor.   
  
It'd taken Paige a while to convince Piper it was ok to go home.   
  
She was worried what Phoebe and Prue would do or say.   
  
She truthfully thought they would vanquih her or disown her.   
  
Paige still kept a tight grip of Piper's hand as she practially dragged her into the living room.  
  
Phoebe was laying with her head on Prue's lap.   
  
Each had the obvious marks of dried tears. They no doubt matched Paige and Piper's.  
  
Paige offered a small smile as Piper subconciously stayed behind Paige.  
  
No one moved or said a thing. No one knew what to say.   
  
The tension was growing as Phoebe sat up.   
  
"Are we going to talk now or later?" She said to the room.  
  
Paige turned round and looked at Piper. Her big sister looked so vulnerable at that moment.   
  
Piper could swear her heart was going to burst through her chest.   
  
The only hope she had was that Paige forgave her, so maybe Prue and Phoebe could too.   
  
But she also knew her protective the family were.  
  
She was as stiff as a board as Paige sat her in the armchair and squeezed in beside her.  
  
Guess that meant they were going to talk now.  
  
"um.. Leo and Glenn orbed in earlier. They were in the underworld searching for us. We told them to make themself scarce for a little while." Prue said.  
  
Paige sighed, Glenn had been in the underworld. And even worse she had barely thought about him. "Did you tell him he was stupid to go down there?"   
  
Prue nodded, a small smile barely noticable.  
  
Piper kept quiet. She wanted to ask how Leo was but he was safe and alive, that's all that mattered.  
  
"What were you think about?" Phoebe said suddenly.   
  
Piper could feel her eyes drilling holes through her. She couldn't find her voice to answer. She felt like she was being interogated by the Nazi's.  
  
Paige opened her mouth to say something for Piper but Phoebe cut her off before she could start.   
  
"I want an answer from her."  
  
Piper took some courage from Paige grasping her hand.   
  
"I just... wanted to stop her suffering." Piper explained.  
  
"We had Prue right there! We could have called on Leo. If you had done that a second later Paige might not be here!" Phoebe said getting worked up.  
  
"I thought Prue's powers were gone. Leo wouldn't have heard us. You didn't see what was happening! I didn't want her to die that way." Piper said as tears stremmed down her face again.  
  
"What way?" Prue asked gently.  
  
"I couldn't stop it from happening to mom, I didn't want it to repeat. I couldn't..." The rest was cut off as Piper shook with sobs.  
  
Paige immediately put her arm around Piper and pulled her close.   
  
"I was drowning in blood." Paige said sadly to her sisters.  
  
Prue rubbed her forehead, this was screwed up, even for them.   
  
Piper wiped her tears and sat up to fae all of her sisters, "I'm sorry I've failed you. I never wanted to let you down, I only wanted to help my baby sister but I didn't all I did was create more hurt." She said with some anger in her voice.  
  
"Piper, you have not failed anyone!" Paige said.   
  
Cole's words hurt her sister and they had her convinced she was a failure again.   
  
"Why don't you ask Phoebe over there, she'll set you straight. I'm a failure huh Pheebs??" Piper said bitterly.  
  
Phoebe was so confused abouther thoughts. She was mad at Piper, but she didn't hate her.   
  
"I don't think that. I never would. You do what you think is right in every situation and you do it for good reasons. Piper, Cole only said those things to get to you. They are not true. Not at all. We all know everything he says is crap."   
  
"He was right." Piper said quietly. Her adreniline running low.  
  
"Was he right when he said Paige wasn't a part of this family?" Prue asked.  
  
"No but..."   
  
"No but's Piper. You're one of the sweetest, good hearted people I know and you wouldn't do a thing to hurt any of us." Paige added.  
  
Piper struggled to keep her emotions in check as Prue and Phoebe joined in the group hug with her and Paige.  
  
"We need a vacation." Paige mummbled. 


End file.
